Mended Hearts
by Meta Write
Summary: Everyone finds out Bun and Meta Knight are demon beasts, so what happens when they are alone together in Dreamland, on the run from both the good and bad sides of the war? Meta and Bun are not only left with mending each others wounds, but also their souls, spirits, and most of all, their hearts. CONTINUED! CH. 5, BUN FINDS OUT HIS SECRETS!
1. Chapter 1

**Heya, another chapter fanfic for you! It is called 'Mended Hearts'. Idea came from Forestspirit of Thunderclan. Credit goes to her, especially about the first chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Bun POV_

I was walking through Town Square, when I heard shouting in rage and sadness. I looked around the wall of the alleyway I was in, and saw something I never thought I would see in my life. Meta Knight.

Now, you may be wondering why I never thought I would see him. Let me rephrase that. I saw Meta Knight.

_Trapped._

I ran towards him, as I saw Fumu block my path.

"Why are you here Bun? well, now that you are, come help us! That-That _thing _decieved us!" She pointed towards Meta Knight, who was currently being pelted with stones.

"Whaddya mean, sis?" I asked her innocently; well, as innocent as I can sound.

"Look! Sword, You know the drill!" At her command, Sword Knight whipped off the Knight's mask, purposefully digging the edge hard into Meta's skin. As the mask was taken off, Meta Knight whimpered in pain and carressed his cheek, which was now bleeding heavily. His face was that of a demon's. He had large, blood covered fangs showing out from under his upper lip, and when Sword held his mask in front of him, you couldn't see his reflection.

"Why are you hurting him? He hasn't done ANYTHING AT ALL to you! Look what you have-" I was cut off as I heard a screech made of death itself, then wicked laughter. I turned again, and saw a pair of bat wings, the bones sticking out, and covered in blood, laying on the ground, next to Meta, who was now on him knees wincing in agony, his back bleeding heavily. I turned my gaze, and noticed Sword and Blade hoisting their swords up above their heads, about to crash down on Meta, and...

"IF YOU KILL HIM, KILL ME TOO!" I yelled, clutching the glove my 'parents' gave me, and ripping it off of my hand. My hand was covered in black and white fur, and had jagged claws sticking out of each finger. It was shaped in a shape like a canine's paw, so abnormal you couldn't even call it a hand. I saw Fumu gaping at me, as I ran towards Meta Knight.

"Here," I said, reaching my paw out for him. He hesitated, then took it, getting up. I ran towards Whispy Woods, the only safe place in all of Dreamland, with the weakened Meta hoisted over my shoulders.

* * *

**Good? Bad? Let me know! Hope you liked it, I will try to update soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi people! Go check out my poll, I need your opinion on my story, VAMPIRE PROBLEMS. So Please check it out! Also check out FORESTSPIRIT OF THUNDERCLAN! She gave me the idea for this!**

* * *

_Meta Knight POV_

"Why are you doing this?" I asked.

"You didn't see, did you?" He said. I jumped away from him, and he pulled off his glove again. I was silent the rest of the way to the forest, thinking.

* * *

"Alright! We made it!" said Bun, as enthusiastic as ever. I only wish I could be as enthusiastic as he was about this situation. I winced in pain as the gash on my back began to hurt again. Bun ran over to me.

"Come on, we should find shelter," He told me. I nodded in agreement as I trudged on, towards the giant tree we were HOPING would house us.

* * *

_Fumu POV_

I groaned as I sat eating dinner, telling Mom and Dad what had happened. They grew more and more worried at every word.

"Well dear, we have to go find your brother!" Said Mom.

"Yes, but Meta Knight can go curl up and die in a hole!" Growled Dad in agreement. I nodded, also agreeing, with an angry scowl plastered onto my face.

"Well, I have an idea!" I shouted, and ran towards King Dedede's Throne room.

* * *

_K.D.D.D. POV_

"Whaddya want, 'lil girl?" I asked Fumu, who had just run into MY throne room.

"I can't believe I'm doing this..." I heard her mutter. "Oh! Umm... I umm.. Well..."

"SPIT IT OUT ALREADY, YOU CAN'T KEEP THE KING WAITING!" Shouted Escargon.

"That's right, Missy! Now what is it you came here for?"

"Meta Knight is a demon beast! I had a plan to start a-"

"Riot?"

"Yes!"

Well, a deal it is!" I said, holding out my hand. The girl took, and we shook them.

* * *

**How was it? Let me know!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, Chapter 3 here.**

* * *

Bun and I had just made it to Whispy Woods, when suddenly an apple fell fom the great tree's limbs.

"Leave! **YOU ARE NOT WELCOME HERE!"** The tree shouted, dropping more apples. One caught Bun off guard, and hit him in the head, knocking him out, possibly with a concussion alongside it. I ran towards the child, trying to unfurl my wings, but all that came was searing pain.

"Dang! I forgot about that!" I muttered to myself as I picked Bun up. I ran as far away from the forest as possible.

* * *

_Nightmare POV_

I stared into the crystal ball, looking at the two runaway demons.

"I need to take back what is rightfully mine!" I shouted, slamming my hand down on the table, knocking down both chessboard and crystal ball.

"S-Sire.." I heard a wary voice inside of my head. I turned to see a small, frail Wolfwrath standing there.

"What is it?"

"Y-you forgot to feed us, Sire." She replied.

"FEED YOU! I AM PLOTTING REVENGE! WHAT IS MORE IMPORTANT, FEEDING..._YOU.._" I scowled. "Or..." I stopped, adding a toothy grin to the next words. "Or, getting 2 VERY strong demon beasts back?"

"Th-The 2 d-demons, S-Sire," She stuttered, backing up against the wall.

"Exactly. Now, go find some weak demons to bring to your family." I said to her.

"Th-Thank you!" She gasped, sending me a glow off of her emerald on her head, to show her thanks.

"You're Welcome," I hissed. "Now GO! Before I change my mind!"

"Y-yes sir!"

"Very well."

* * *

**Uh-Oh! What has Meta gotten himself into? And why did Bun help him? Oh, wait, you already know that answer! Tell me what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh My Gosh! I'm SO SO SORRY! Enjoy the update, it is a fairly long chapter.**

* * *

I laid Bun on the ground without another word. I wouldn't leave the boy's side, I never would. Only then had I realized that we actually had needed each other to make it out of this. I looked at the boy, who was gaining a large bruise to the head. I frowned and shook him awake. I had to check for concussions every now and then, sadly. I felt bad for the young boy.

"M-Meta Knight, My head h-hurts," He told me. I walked over to him and knelt next to him.

"I know," I told him. "I'm sorry."

"Wh-Why? You didn't do anything," He said. "Ah-Ow!" He said, clutching the back of his head with great pain shown on his face. I looked at his head, and found his bruise was turning pure black, and that there was a hole about the size of an apple stem just barely cut into his head, and the black was spreading from there. I gently caressed his head, and looked at it carefully.

"Whispy... Dangitall!" I shouted, and kicked a particularly large stone into a tree.

"What did Whispy do?" Bun asked. I didn't answer as I looked at the cut again. I spotted something inside it. I walked over and inspected it.

"Hold still," I told him. The thing was a pure black apple stem. I wrapped my hand around it and tugged. Bun screamed in pain.

"Please stop, It hurts!" He screamed. I looked at him in pity, then pulled again, this time more gently. I felt something come into my hand and I looked at it. It was oozing black liquid. I looked at Bun's head, which was now gushing blood. I took off my gloves and pressed them on the wound. _Luckily be doesn't know... Yet. _I thought. I remembered what had happened that day.

_**Flashback**_

_"Wolfenaat, we have to! There is no other way!" Meta Knight said, speaking to a Wolfwrath with black colored fur._

_"There is, though, dear." The Wolfwrath replied, tears forming in her eyes._

_"What is there? WHAT?" Meta Knight snapped. Suddenly a smaller Wolfwrath walked over to the two._

_"Buntan, dear. We need to tell you something," Said Wolfenaat sadly._

_"Ok, Mama!" The little black Wolfwrath trotted towards his mother. His mother gave him a warm smile, but Meta Knight... He didn't have a care in the world for his son. He could run away, for all he cared._

**_End of Flashback_**

That was the last time I had ever seen my son. That is, I thought. I looked Bun in the eyes then took my gloves off of the wound, which had now stopped bleeding. I tossed the gloves into the river and looked at Bun.

"Bun - I have to tell you something. I had to tell you this a long time ago, I just-" I was cut off as many shadowy shapes bounded into the area, their faces illuminated by fire.

* * *

**Laahdidahh! How do you like that? Sorry for the wait for an update, my plot bunnies decided to run away.^_^;**


	5. Chapter 5

**Phew, good thing I got ideas from Forestspirit of Thunderclan! Kudos to her!**

* * *

_MK POV_

I got up and unsheathed Galaxia. I couldn't hurt these people, not even after what they had done to me. I raised Galaxia just in time to stop a blow from a golden sword. I looked to where the attack had come from, and saw Blade standing next to me. I used my Metal boot to block an attack from a pitchfork, and looked over my shoulder just in time to see a torch being thrown. It landed on my cape, making it catch fire. My eyes glowed blood red in anger.

_Kill. Blood. _

I swung my sword frantically, catching Blade with it. She cringed, then grabbed hold of both of my arms. Galaxia fell in a clattering heap into the ashes of my cape. Sword came forwards from the crowd of angry cappies with a rope. He tied my arms behind my back. I tried to kick at his legs, but he held me upside down by my feet.

_Hurt. Pain._

Blade came next to Sword with a large stone in her hands. It came crashing down. That was the last thing I saw before it all going black.

* * *

_Bun POV_

"Meta Knight?! Meta Knight!" I called out once Sword, Blade and the cappies had left. I felt tears streaming down my face, and moved my hair away from my eyes to wipe them away. I walked away from the tree I was hiding behind and saw Galaxia, Ashes, and a small pool of blood on the ground.

"Th-They couldn't have!" I picked up Galaxia, thirling it around in my hands. It didn't shock me. Then I ran, I didn't know where I was running to, I just ran. I came to a stream, and dipped my feet in, covering my face with water. Suddenly I stopped short. I looked at my eyes. They were a mezmerizing shade of Bright Amber. I only knew one person with that colour of eyes. My eyes turned white, just proving my point even further.

"Meta Knight... Dad?" I mumbled. My childish instincts took over and I fell over, bawling my eyes out.

"Daddy!"

* * *

**Quite a twist there, isn't it?**

**R&R, Please!**


	6. Chapter 6

_MK POV_

_Pain._

That was all I could feel when I woke up. My arms were being gripped harshly by Sword and Blade.

"Finally, you've woken up!" Sword sneered.

"Good thing, _Master," _Blade replied, venom dripping from her words.

"I-,"

"Be quiet! We _trusted _you! And you _betrayed _us!" Sword said. Blade nodded.

"Yes, we thought you were _normal!_" Blade sneered.

"L-,"

"Be QUIET!" Sword shouted. I cringed as they both tugged on my arms, moving opposite directions.

"Or we'll tear you limb from limb and throw you in the river!" Blade threatened. I let myself go limp, not caring where they went.

* * *

_Bun POV_

"Daddy? Daddy!" I shouted, searching through the trees. I suddenly fell to the ground, and my eyes began to glow a misty white color.

* * *

_3rd person, journey to ? with Meta, Sword, and Blade._

Sword and Blade moved forwards silently. Suddenly, Meta Knight's eyes began to glow softly, a misty white color. Sword and Blade dropped the adult puff in surprise.

_"S-Son?"_

_"Dad!"_

_"I was so worried about you!"_

_"Where are you right now?"_

_"I-I don't know. Don't come looking for me, Bun. Sword and Blade are here."_

_"O-Okay, daddy. I love you."_

* * *

**Uhh... Yeah. I don't know what I had done there. Well, they talk in each other's dreams. They have a special bond developed that lets them do that.**

**R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Nothin' important, so enjoy. Meta IS NOT, I REPEAT, IS NOT, going to be held captive too long.**

* * *

The Wolfwrath shook herself, darting through the trees. She saw a young boy, and hissed. The child looked at her, startled. His eyes widened in shock as the wolf jumped towards him. He was so petrified with fear, he didn't move. In midair, the wof took one look at his face.

_Buntan! _

She swerved out of the way, howling with pain as her body jerked in the air unnaturally. She landed harshly on the ground, her snout digging painfully into a rock. Bun unsheathed Galaxia (From Who Knows Where?) and stepped cautiously towards the wolf. She looked up at him, excitement pooling up in her eyes.

"Oh, Buntan! I never thought I would see you again!" she yowled, getting up painfully. She padded over to Bun, who was now holding Galaxia in a Battle Stance. She stood on her back paws and held her front ones up, shaking her head.

"I'm guilty. Do whatever you want," she joked. Bun lowered the sword and looked at the frail wolf. He then sheathed the sword (Again, to who knows where?) and ran to the wolf. He hugged her and stuffed his face into her fur.

"Do you know where Meta is?" he asked her. No, that was a lost cause. She wouldn't know him. The wolf looked at him, her eyes widened.

"Metai? Metai is still alive?" The wolf looked into the steadily darkening sky, maybe looking for a puffball, flying free in the open. She turned to Bun.

"How do you remember Metai, Buntan?" Metai? Buntan? What were all these strange names?

"Metai? Buntan? Who are you? I just want my dad!"

"Metai is your dad, Buntan."

_Buntan... Bun! Metai... Meta?_

"Metai is Meta?"

"Who is Meta? I only know Metai," the wolf said. "I am Wolfenaat."

"I am Bun."

"_Tan. _Buntan." she insisted.

"Fine, Buntan! I don't care what you call me, just help me find my dad!" he yelled, she nodded.

"Alright, Bun_tan."_

So, they set off in search for Metai.

* * *

**...Very Short. Filler. **

**R&R!**


	8. Chapter 8

Sword and Blade stopped.

"This _thing _has become a burden, don't you think, Sword?" Blade spat. Sword nodded. Blade and Sword abruptly pulled on Meta Knight's arms, then dropped him on the ground. Sword shoved his foot into Meta Knight's back, ignoring the whimper of protest. He spat at the knight, stepping back. Sword and Blade walked away, leaving Meta Knight on the ground.

Beneath the Moonless sky.

* * *

Bun looked down at Wolfenaat, clutching her red fur tightly. He was seated between 4 of her 6 spikes, as she was running through the dark forest. Luckily it wasn't Whispy Woods, as they'd have been kicked out of there long before.

No, they were in an even worse one.

The dark, gnarling tree roots stopped Wolfenaat from moving fast, and overhanging vines snagged Bun's arms and pulled him back. The tall fir trees towered over them both, making them feel tiny in comparison.

Tiny and Helpless.

Bun whimpered and clutched her fur even tighter, pulling himself towards her head. She slowly put her head back.

"It's all right, we'll find Metai," she whispered, though her voice held traces of doubt. Bun wrapped his arms around her neck, his grip wavering between a light, childish hold, to a fiercely tight grip that showed that he was afraid of something. Wolfenaat nuzzled her cheek with Bun's arm, and continued running. Wolfenaat made a purring sound, and stopped running. She lowered her head, allowing Bun to climb off. She leapt up to a tree, pulling an apple that would have been bright red, had it been daytime. Instead it was colored a deep scarlet red, the dark shadows of the night tainting it with black. She lowered her head and rubbed it in her pinkish-white chest fur, then dropped it in Bun's hand. Bun looked at it, and took a bite, the juice drizzling down his chin. He wiped it off, looking at the she-wolf.

"Thanks," he murmured. Wolfenaat nodded, and padded not to far into the bushes. She bit down on something. She emerged with a squirrel in her jaws, biting down on it. She laid down on the ground, her body in a curl around Bun. Bun laid next to her, his head resting on her flank. He didn't fight the darkness that enveloped him.

* * *

Meta Knight limped through the barren landscape that Sword and Blade had dropped him in, wincing in pain. How long had they been walking with him? He wouldn't know. He just knew that he had to get back to his son. He hoped a Demon Beast hadn't found Bun, but he couldn't count on it. He saw dead, twisted trees and shrivelled plants marking the land he was walking upon, the only foliage in the area. Meta Knight trudged on, the bare night sky above him. The Knight panted, perspiration outlining the edges of his mask. He _had _felt comfort when the cold metal touched his skin, but now it was hot from the sun, when it was daytime, and wet with his sweat. However much he was hurting, though, love for his son pressed him on.

**_Four Hours Later_**

Meta Knight fell to the ground with exhaustion, the large leaves of the forest covering him. The red and orange leaves fell on the knight, covering him with a blanketing of colour. His eyes dimmed, slowly but surely, untill he wasn't able to keep them brightened.

* * *

Wolfenaat opened her eyes, and saw that Bun had fallen asleep. She gripped the boy with her teeth softly, placing him on her back, between spikes. She pawed her way through the trees, weaving around bushes and foliage. She stopped, staring intently and sniffing the air. Her pelt ruffled as she groomed it, lifting her paw off the ground to look at it. The twisted tree roots had cut deep gashes in her paws, the pain was large now. Her paw was an angry red color, an even deeper scarlet outlining the cut that stretched across her entire paw. She hissed in pain and annoyance, but kept moving forwards. Bun shifted on her back, and his eyes opened a slit. Wolfenaat brushed her tail over his side, covering his midsection with it. His eyes closed once more. Wolfenaat trekked on, but stopped.

There was a limp form laying in the clearing.


	9. Chapter 9

**Enjoy this!**

* * *

The form stirred, leaves falling off as it did so. Wolfenaat cautiously moved forwards, her paws making no noise on the ground. Her movement was silky, she weaved from tree to tree as she walked to it. She moved on untill she could see it clearly, its details popped out at her.

It was a blue puffball, its silver mask shining, even in the lack of light. Its dimmed amber eyes looked dull and lifeless, the only thing telling Wolfenaat that it was alive being the rise and fall of its chest. Its blue and gold cape laid underneath it, parts that it wasn't lying on blowing in the slight breeze. Two black shoulder pauldrons rested above it's arms, a gold trim marking the rim of them. Purple feet, much like Kirby's red ones, would have moved the blue puff, had it been awake. Wolfenaat knew who this was.

"Metai? Metai..." She picked the puff up by the part of his cape that the top of his head would rest in, moving towards a shelter of a few trees. She laid down, moving both Metai and Buntan to rest next to her. Before she knew, she, also, succumbed to the darkness that was inviting her.

* * *

DeDeDe almost snarled to himself as his adviser, Escargon, came up to him.

"I just realized what starting a riot against Meyda Knigh' Meant!" he growled.

"What is that, sire?" the snail asked cautiously.

"It means I got no Knights! Sword and Blade Knights are all out lost somewhere in this here planet!"

"Well, Sire, you could always hire some cappies," Escargon reasoned.

"Uh-huh, right. Like I would hire _cappies _to protect the castle. Do you think I'd be that dumb?" DeDeDe questioned.

_You are most of the time. _"Oh, of course not, your majesty!" Escargon exaggerated. DeDeDe put on a smug grin, and hit Escargon with his hammer jokingly, for once a light hit.

"Of course not. Now, then, lets see what Fumu is thinkin'!" With that, DeDeDe jumped out of his throne and waddled to the door, Escargon following.

* * *

"Where is my Wolfwrath! I need her back here!" Nightmare thundered, storming down the halls, an even-darker-than-usual aura surrounding him, making any Demon Beasts nearby cringe back and move out-of-the-way. Nightmare glared at them before moving on. He smiled once he reached his crystal ball, which was glimmering, but yet had a dark aura surrounding it. His grin disappeared as he saw what was in it.

A red wolf, curled around a cappie and a blue puffball.

He growled, and yelled out the names of some Demon Beasts. They came running to where he was, and he told them to go search for the 3, then which he pointed at the crystal ball. They nodded quickly, no hesitation, and sped out of the room, then the fortress. Nightmare's grin reappeared.

Soon, he would have his prize.


End file.
